She's So Lilly
by LostInThePlayground
Summary: Oliver attempts to make amends to Lilly by inviting her to a Coldplay concert. Could this be the start of a wonderful relationship? Loliver Three-shot !
1. Chapter 1

She's So Lil-ly

_Author's Note:_ This is a perfect example of a lame three-shot. But please review and give your honest opinions. Constructed criticism is permitted.

This story was inspired by the song, 'She's So Lovely.' This story is set after the episode "The Way We Almost Weren't." ENJOY!! Total Loliver!!!!

And I decided to leave out all the character introductions, such as, Miley secretly being Hannah Montana, character relationships etc… We all should know this if we follow the series.

_Disclaimer:_ I unfortunately don't own Hannah Montana. They wouldn't let an amateur writer, such as me, write their plots and scripts. Besides, if they did, there would be more Loliver interactions =]

Neutral Point of View

~x~X~x~

**Chapter One: The Tickets**

"Come on, Lilly!" exclaimed Oliver. "Why don't you want to go to the Coldplay concert with me tonight? I'm trying to make amends here! It was partly my fault that we missed the Maroon 5 concert last month." Lilly and Oliver were on their way to school. Since they are next door neighbours, they usually walked to school together.

"Partly?" hollered Lilly. "Listen Oliver, I just don't want to go to the concert with you tonight…"

"…Why?" questioned Oliver. "You love Coldplay! You know everything about each band member and listen to their songs none-stop." He stared at her, and then continued speaking. "And besides, I've already brought the tickets. So what do you say now?" He gave Lilly a hopeful smile and patiently waited for her answer.

Lilly began to speak. "Oliver, I don't want to go to the dance with you because-"

"Hey ya'll" Miley interrupted as she came running towards Lilly and Oliver. "What's been going on? I missed you both this weekend." Miley breathed. "I had a_ Hannah book signing _at the mall," she whispered.

"Well…" Oliver started. "Lilly doesn't want to go to the Coldplay concert with me. And she's not telling me why."

"Lilly, it's Coldplay, you're favourite band!" Miley shouted at Lilly. She then turned towards Oliver. "And why wasn't I invited?" She raised her left-eyebrow at him.

"Well, um…" Oliver coughed. "I only had enough money for two tickets and because of the incident last month resulting in me and Lilly lying on your floor for several hours; I thought that I can make it up to her." He lowered his voice. "And besides, you have a _Hannah _thing tonight."

"Oh…that's right. But that doesn't explain why Lilly isn't keen on going?" She began to nudge Lilly in the shoulder.

"Miley, I don't want to talk about it now," proclaimed Lilly. She was annoyed. When Lilly was annoyed at someone or something, she would completely close herself from the rest of the world.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver entered the school grounds in silence. Lilly was still annoyed; Oliver was glum-looking; and Miley had a confused expression scattered across her face.

"Hey Locker-Man, can I have a little help?" Chad called out to Oliver.

"Sure," retorted Oliver. Oliver moved closer to Miley. "Get an answer," he whispered at an inaudible level. Lilly was rummaging through her locker, obviously trying to avoid any sort of conversation what-so-ever with either Miley or Oliver.

Miley nodded and tapped Lilly on the shoulder as Oliver went to help Chad with his locker. Lilly turned around with a stern expression on her face.

"Lilly, what's the real reason you don't want to go to the concert with Oliver? Are you busy? Or do you honestly not want to go to the concert?" Miley asked Lilly hopefully as soon as Oliver was out of ear-shot.

"Well…. Amber and Ashley were gloating about how they were going to the Coldplay concert tonight and I don't want them to see me with Oliver." Miley gave a face of disgust. Could Lilly be embarrassed to be seen with Oliver after all these years of being friends?

Lilly realised what she said. "I don't mean it like that, Miley. I just don't want Amber and Ashley to be mistake me and Oliver as…" She swallowed. "…dating. You know, as a couple."

"Lilly, is that it? It shouldn't matter on what Amber and Ashley think. You love Coldplay and that's all there is to it. And I'd always back you up." Miley smiled at her best friend while placing her hands on both of her shoulders.

"Thanks, Miley. You're a true friend," said Lilly. Lilly went over to some boys from her class to discuss a skating tournament that is going to take place next month.

Oliver had just finished opening Chad's locker and strolled back to Miley. "So…?"

"She didn't want to go to the concert with you because Amber and Ashley are going to be at the concert and she didn't want them to mistake you and her of dating. That's crazy, isn't it?" laughed Miley.

"Um…yeah, crazy. So she didn't want to be seen with me because we'd look like a couple?" Miley nodded. Oliver looked over to Lilly. She was smiling and laughing. Oliver's face dropped. "So I guess asking her to be my girlfriend is out of the question, huh?"

"Oliver, she just didn't…. Wait, what?" Miley jumped backwards. "You were going to ask Lilly out?" She asked slowly. "When did you start falling for her?" She grinned widely. Oliver spent a couple of seconds processing the questions Miley had asked.

"For starters, yes; I planned on asking her out. I started to fall for her when we were in the third grade. She beat up Richard Banks when he filled my 'Bad Boys' lunch box with glue and called me a loser. Ever since then, I've been secretly in love with her," explained Oliver. He looked over at Lilly again and grinned to himself.

"That's so sweet… I think." Miley muffled her face and continued to speak. "Oliver, you still have to tell her. If you don't take the risk, then you'd live the rest of your life questioning yourself 'what if?' and contemplating whether or not she loves you in return," explicated Miley.

"I don't know, Miley. This may sound cliché; but with me asking her, it could permanently ruin our friendship, and I don't want to risk that." For the second time in the past ten minutes Oliver's face had dropped. "But, she's still coming to the Coldplay concert with me, right?" he concluded hopefully.

Miley nodded. "Yeah, she is. And word of advice, make the most of it." Oliver motioned his head.

~x~X~x~

_Later At Lunch…_

Miley, Lilly and Oliver sat at their usual table towards the back of the cafeteria discussing their Biology homework. "Lilly, what time should I pick you up for the concert?" Oliver asked randomly in the middle of their conversation. "It commences at 6pm," he added.

"Um, well, the arena is only ten minutes away from my house, but we want to get food/drinks and souvenirs, so be at my house by 5:30."

"Sounds like a date." Miley gave Oliver a look as Amber and Ashley walked by.

Amber and Ashley had obviously heard what Oliver said and began to gather the attention of the entire form. "Listen up everybody; Oliver and Lilly are going out on their first of many dates tonight. Isn't that sweet?" Amber cooed. "Where are you lovebirds going anyway?" Ashley added.

"We're going to the Coldplay Concert in the Malibu arena tonight, and it's not a date!" explained Oliver.

"We'll see you guys there then. Then we'll decide whether or not it's a date," instructed Amber. Amber and Ashley began to walk to their table with the eyes of the entire form diverting from Amber and Ashley to Lilly and Oliver. It was a very awkward moment.

"I have to go to the bathroom," declared Lilly. She got up and left abruptly.

Miley smacked Oliver hard on the shoulder and whispered in an angry tone "Why did you say that, you donut?"

"It is a date. A date doesn't mean-…yeah, I messed this up," Oliver banged his head on the table, and held his head against the table.

"Don't worry. She'll get over it. You know how she gets once she's the centre of attention; unconfident, shy and isolated. She loves Coldplay too much to miss the opportunity." Miley smiled as Oliver lifted his head from the table.

"Thanks, Miles." Oliver thanked. You're a good friend," he added.

"So I've been told," she gloated. Oliver just gave her a weird expression and continued to eat his cafeteria lunch… or rather death-trap, as they call it.

~x~X~x~

_Later On At Lilly's…_

It was 5:29. Oliver's mother, Nancy Oken, had taken Oliver to Lilly's house. "I'll wait in the car while you get Lilly," announced Nancy Oken.

"Gotcha," replied Oliver to his mother. Oliver was wearing simple dark-blue jeans, a black dress-shirt with a skull at the bottom with a thin white tie.

As Oliver walked up Lilly's driveway he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. He was contemplating whether or not he should just turn around and get his mother to take him home, or be brave and strong for Lilly. Oliver had already rung the doorbell before he finished his trail of thought. He waited patiently for Lilly to answer the door. He was surprised to be greeted by Lilly's mother, Heather Truscott.

"Hey Mrs T, is Lilly ready?" asked Oliver hopefully.

"Hey Oliver… I think she's ready. Hold on." Mrs Truscott turned around and yelled up the stairs. "Lilly, Oliver's here. Hurry up now!" Mrs Truscott had turned back to Oliver. "She'll be a moment."

Soon enough, Lilly came rushing downstairs with a black bag in one hand and a thin cardigan in the other. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a semi-tight grey shirt with a cross spread across it her hair was curled and she was wearing mascara, black eyeliner and a small amount of grey eye-shadow.

Oliver's jaw had dropped. He had never seen Lilly look so beautiful in his life. To him, she always looked great; but he was just admitting his apparent feelings for her. Hormones, Mrs Oken would say.

"So, Oliver…. You ready to get crack'a' lackin'?" Lilly laughed.

"Um, yeah. Let's do this." Oliver was still slightly stunned by Lilly's appearance, but he graciously took Lilly's bag and cardigan from her.

Lilly was amazed by how much of a gentleman Oliver was. "Bye Mom," said Lilly and she kissed her mother on the cheek. As they got to the Oken's car, Oliver had opened the door for her and let her enter first.

"Lilly, you look lovely. Doesn't she Oliver?" Mrs Oken asked Oliver.

"Yeah, she does." Oliver smiled at Lilly.

"Thank you. Oliver, I love your tie and dress-shirt. It looks great." Lilly slightly blushed; her eyes were averting from Oliver to the bottom of the car; obviously nervous.

Despite their slight awkwardness, their conversation throughout the car-ride was centred on the concert. They were discussing how the band members of Coldplay would make an entrance, which song they'll play first and which song they'll conclude the concert in…

With any luck, it would be the start of a new and beautiful relationship.

_A/N: What do you think so far? Should I continue this story? Or should I delete it?_

_Please Review!!!_

_~Natalie D._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Happy Australia Day!!!_

**Chapter Two: The Concert**

Lilly and Oliver had arrived at the Coldplay concert in Mrs Oken's car with fifteen minutes to surplus. With these fifteen minutes, Lilly and Oliver gathered food and drinks, which is a must-have requirement for them; souvenirs – that is, the best souvenirs that are bought before the concert commences; and then settled down in their seats.

Oliver had acquired some great seats. Lilly and Oliver were sitting in the centre of the row; three isles away from the stage. "Oliver, these seats are A-MA-ZING!" Lilly called out loudly to Oliver so that he can he what she said over all the surrounding voices of the concert goers, even though they were sitting adjacent to each other.

"Yeah; they are pretty good, aren't they?" Oliver smiled with pride at Lilly. She looked up at Oliver and nodded her head; and then diverted her eyes back to the stage. The crowd was waiting in patient suspense for Coldplay to appear on stage. Their patience was disrupted when they head the voice of none other than Amber Adderson from behind them.

"Look Ashley! It's the '_loser couple'_ on their precious loser-ish date," snarled Amber.

"Dating in public; as if people would accept them," Ashley rudely cooed. "How on Earth did you losers get better seats than us?" Amber and Ashley both exchanged curious looks at Oliver.

"I know a guy..." Oliver said simply. Lilly giggled. This was a typical Oliver remark. Simple, but mysterious; Oliver never answered questions forthwith; he would avoid giving an immediate answer; creating suspense.

"Whatever," snapped Amber. Amber and Ashley settled back down in seats; defeated. Lilly leaned in to Oliver "You're such a doughnut," laughed Lilly. Oliver lingered over at her. He was struck by how beautiful and how adorable her laugh was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" An over-voice called. "Presenting… Coldplay..." Instantly, the song 'Viva La Vida' began to play. The crowd roared. Oliver didn't even notice the Coldplay Band members emerge on stage performing their song; he was too focused on Lilly.

"Oliver, this is FA-N-TAS-TIC! Thank you SO much for inviting me." Lilly wailed.

"Lilly, I have to tell you something." Oliver gulped. He began to slightly tremble as Lilly turned to face him.

"Sure, what is it?" she replied curiously.

"Well…um…" Oliver gulped as he saw Lilly staring into his eyes. She looked worried. "Never mind; it's not important anymore…"

"Oliver, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Lilly held his hand, sending jolts of electricity up his spine. Oliver had never felt like this before.

"I know, Lilly. I just don't think I'm ready to tell you yet," Oliver smiled.

"When you're ready, Oliver," grimaced Lilly.

Coldplay had just finished their first song 'Viva La Vida;' the lead vocalist, Chris Martin, approached the microphone on the podium, addressing the audience. "Good Evening, Malibu. Are you all rocking out tonight?" There was an uproar from the crowd. "That's great." He continued. "Alright everybody, we're sending around the 'love-light' and whomever it lands on; they must kiss. And that kiss will show up on our JUMBO screen over here."

Oliver slid down in his sheet. He couldn't possibly kiss Lilly if the 'love-life' ever landed on them; Oliver knew he may not be able to control himself.

The 'love-light' began to search the audience. It landed on a gothic couple. They were about the same age as Lilly and Oliver. The couple kissed each other passionately. Satisfied; the 'love-light' explored the crowd again. Oliver caught his breath; he had never been more nervous in his life. To his delight, it shot down on an older couple. The older couple faced each other and slowly brought their faces together. They kissed each other softly. "Here goes the final light," called Chris Martin.

The third 'love-light' was brighter, and followed by a drum roll. Oliver was internally hyperventilating. He began to relax as he saw the light move across their seats and further down the row. But suddenly, the light moved back and landed on Lilly and Oliver. They turned to each other; obviously nervous.

"This is it, losers. Pucker up." Amber sneered from behind them.

Lilly and Oliver just gazed at each other, not knowing what to do. The concert goers surrounding them encouraged Oliver to kiss her. "Kiss her," they yelled.

Chris Martin raised his voice "Do it now." Oliver was noticeably trembling. And all of a sudden, Lilly leaned up and kissed Oliver full on the mouth. Immediately, Oliver kissed her back; it came so natural to them; as if they've kissed each other in the past. The kissed lasted for a couple of seconds, until it was broken as Lilly moved away from Oliver.

"Lilly, you looked really…eager to kiss him. Can't wait to tell the entire student body about this," Ashley laughed.

Lilly slid down in her seat; embarrassed. "Why don't you give it a rest?" Oliver snarled at Ashley.

Lilly mouthed 'thank you' to Oliver, put on her cardigan, and continued watching the concert. Both teens were wondering the same question. Did he/she feel sparks during the duration of that kiss?

~x~X~x~

After the concert had ended, Oliver grabbed Lilly's bag and left the isle with Lilly close by his side. As they reached the concert gates, they silently waited for Mrs Oken to pick them up. "Some concert, huh?" Oliver said, breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, it was." Lilly answered nervously. Oliver and Lilly exchanged each other a smile.

Unaware, Amber and Ashley had been standing behind them the entire time. "So, like, since you guys are, like, a couple now, wouldn't it make your friendship with Miley a little… awkward?" questioned Amber.

"Amber, we are _**NOT**_ a couple," Oliver explained for the third time putting emphasis on the not, more so than usual. Although, he desperately wanted to add the word 'yet' to the previous sentence he had said aloud.

"The way you two kissed tells a different story." Ashley snubbed. "Anyway, enjoy tonight losers, because your secret will be blown tomorrow." Amber and Ashley both simultaneously walked away, in their usual, identical, arrogant strut.

"But there's no secret!" Lilly called after them. Lilly shivered displaying goose bumps up her arm. Oliver slowly walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. Lilly looked at him; slightly confused.

"You looked a little cold." Oliver explained. "And since I forgot to bring my jacket, I thought my arms were the next best thing." He grinned.

"Thank you, Oliver. You're always looking out for me." For the second time, Lilly and Oliver leaned in. Their lips were inches away from each other, slowly closing in the space in-between them.

From the corner of their eyes, they could see two pairs of identical lights approach them. Mrs Oken had jus pulled over in her small Getz car, beeping the horn. "Hey kids, how was the concert?"

"Great timing," muttered Oliver whilst giving a feeble smile to his mother. He moved aside allowing Lilly to get into the car first.

"So, how was the concert?" Mrs Oken asked for the second time as she started driving away from the concert grounds.

"It was great, Mum." Oliver said. "Coldplay was awesome, our seats were fantastic, I was with my best friend the entire time…" Oliver smiled at Lilly, who returned his smile. "…and we got some Coldplay T-shirts."

"That's great, Honey. And what did you think, Lilly?"

"Yeah; Oliver summed it all up. I had a great time."

"That's great to here. Oliver insisted on inviting you to the Coldplay concert with him. He used up all his savings to get those tickets and seats." Mrs Oken smiled. "But it seems like it was worth the money."

"Oliver, why would you spend so much money for me?" Lilly questioned curiously.

"Ummm…" They had arrived at Lilly's house. Oliver jumped out of the car. "Mum, I'll walk Lilly to her door." Mrs Oken nodded. Lilly got out of the car and followed Oliver to her front door.

"You didn't answer my question," Lilly prompted.

"Lils, you're my best friend, there's nothing much more to it." Oliver explained.

"You used up all your savings to take me to a concert."

"Well…" Oliver grinned at her. "For what it's worth, I had a great time and couldn't think of a better way to spend my night, other than being with my best friend and sharing something special with her." Oliver waited, hopeful that Lilly would grasp where the conversation was heading.

"Oh, the kiss," Lilly blushed. "Listen Oliver, I didn't mean to…um, I just didn't want to look foolish in front of everybody, you know - give the crowd what they want. I didn't really mean that kiss…" she trailed off. Lilly internally kicked herself for saying what she had just said to Oliver.

"Look, I better get inside; Mum will start to get worried if I'm not inside in the next ten seconds. 'Night Oliver," Lilly quickly leaned up and kissed Oliver softly on the cheek. She stepped away from Oliver, pulling out her house key and unlocking the door. "Thanks again for the invite." Lilly whispered to Oliver sincerely.

"No problem," said Oliver, suppressing a smile. Soon enough, Lilly had disappeared inside the house. Her back was leaned up against the door. She had the best night of her life. She got to see her favourite band; she had her sort-of date with her dream-guy; her dream kiss; and Coldplay T-shirts. It couldn't get any better, right? But realising this, Lilly had probably broken the heart of her dream-lover/best friend by telling him that the kiss meant nothing to her, when truth be told; it was the best experience she has ever had.

Oliver stood outside her door, staring off into space on her porch. It began to rain; a terrible end to a perfect day. Oliver had spent all his savings to acquire tickets and great seats to their favourite band; a sort-of date with his dream-girl; a dream kiss; and Coldplay souvenirs – all of which was ruined by being told that the kiss he stared with Lilly didn't mean anything to her... All of his efforts to impress her didn't really pay of in the end.

Tomorrow withholds a brand new day…

_A/N: Should I continue this story? Or is it garbage? Please Review! I want to hear your opinions. Constructed criticism is permitted._

_Happy Reading =]_

_~Natalie D._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hope everyone had a great start of the year at school. I'm a senior now! Year 11 =]! _

_And __beilieveinlove08__ thanks for all that information. In this chapter, I described Oliver as really terrible at handling his savings, which is probably true to his character on the show anyway. I've never been to a concert before, just ballets and musicals – I guess there's a huge price difference between them =P _

_Happy Reading and Enjoy!!_

**Chapter Three: The Aftermath **

Lilly woke to a start that morning. She had fallen asleep in her concert clothes from the previous night. She was so tempted to fake sick to avoid seeing Oliver; because while Lilly was sleeping, she had come to a sudden revelation. She couldn't live her life without Oliver; every time she thought of him, she got goose bumps; the kind of goose bumps you get when you're totally in love.

Love; a four letter word can have such a powerful meaning. People spend most of their lives looking for love; Lilly was lucky enough to realise that her one true love was always there; her best friend since pre-school, Oliver Oken.

"Lilly," her mother, Mrs Truscott, called from downstairs interrupting her trail of thought. "It's time for school."

Lilly reluctantly hopped out of bed, had a quick shower, got dressed and stood in front of the house, waiting for Oliver. She had consciously decided that she was going to tell Oliver the truth the minute he arrived. To her surprise Oliver arrived within minutes. Oliver stopped in his footsteps and called out to her.

"Hey Early-bird, you're out early." He smiled. "Usually, I have to wait fifteen minutes for you to come outside." Lilly smiled, pulling an upbeat expression.

Her smile soon formed into a serious face when she decided to open her mouth. "Oliver…" Lilly walked towards him, as he stared at her curiously. "I have to tell you something. It's something quite important too." Lilly and Oliver were now face-to-face.

Oliver gulped. "Sure," he replied simply.

Lilly breathed in and out preparing herself. As she looked up, she was met by his big, chocolate brown eyes; they were gazing at her. She concentrated on his eyes and began to speak. "Oliver, I-"

"Hey ya'll," called Miley as she ran up to Lilly and Oliver. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, Miley…thanks" Lilly gritted her teeth. Oliver gave Miley the same look as Lilly. "Miley, why are you here?" Oliver asked. They began subconsciously walking to school.

"Well…I actually wanted to hear about the concert. Did you run into Amber and Ashley, the sows?" Miley retorted, raising her fists as she said Amber and Ashley.

"Yeah we did; and the concert was great," Oliver bluntly answered.

Miley stopped Oliver in his tracks with Lilly by his side. "Oliver…do you mind walking ahead? I just want to talk to Lilly for a second... alone" Miley gave Lilly a concerned look; so Lilly spoke up.

"Please, Oliver. Just go ahead." Lilly said looking in his eyes.

"Fine," responded Oliver as he quickly gained pace and was soon out of their sight.

"So…" Miley began. "Tell me everything! How was the concert? And don't give me a blunt answer, like Oliver's."

"Well...Amber and Ashley made a big deal of me and Oliver being at the concert together; tormenting us, Coldplay was awesome - they opened with 'Viva La Vida,' they sent around a 'love-light,' it landed on me and Oliver, we kissed, followed by more tormenting by Amber and Ashley and then finally, there was some awkwardness between me and Oliver. Talk about eventful, huh?" Lilly smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait… You two kissed." Miley said slowly.

"Uh-huh." Lilly nodded.

"And…" Miley wiggled her eyebrows.

"And what?" Lilly retorted.

"Well, how was the kiss? Was it just a simple peck on the lips or more… passionate? Did sparks fly?"

"One word…" said Lilly as she paused in her tracks. "…magical."

Miley squealed and jumped on the spot. She suddenly stopped. "Lilly, are you going to tell him anytime soon?"

"Actually, I was just about to this morning. But then you rocked up."

Miley looked at the ground. "…Sorry," she pouted.

"It's ok." Lilly said while hugging her pouting friend. "I'm going to tell him as soon as we get to school."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Miley tugged Lilly by the arm, sprinting down the street and into the school gates.

Oliver was standing by his locker, surrounded by a crowd of people. Miley and Lilly paused at the school front doors; slightly confused as to why there was a crowd at Oliver's locker. Soon enough, they heard the amplified voices of Amber and Ashley.

Amber and Ashley were yelling at the top of their voices. They were strutting through the crowd handing out what looked to be flyers. "Take one." They repeated. Amber and Ashley simultaneously turned around; spotting Miley and Lilly, so they walked over to them.

"Oh look, everyone…." Ashley shouted as she moved towards Lilly. Lilly just gave her a look. "It's Lilly! The eager-to-kiss-my best-friend skater-chick." Ashley handed both Miley and Lilly flyers. It was of Lilly and Oliver kissing at the concert. Lilly was leaning up to Oliver's lips, and Oliver was holding her face, clearly eagerly kissing her back."

Lilly's mouth dropped. "How in heck did you get this?"

"Easy," Amber replied as she emerged from the crowd. "We printed it from the JUMBO screen. It's easy when you have connections. Right, Ashley?" They gloated.

Oliver moved away from his locker and started towards Lilly and Miley. "There's just one thing I don't understand," retorted Amber.

"And what's that?" Ashley questioned her friend.

"Well, both Lilly and Oliver are losers in their own way. I mean, Lilly is a skater-one-of-the-guys chick and Oliver is a bit of a wimp. So, why are they together? Wouldn't you like to improve your date-ability by dating people out-of-your league?" Amber questioned Lilly and Oliver. The entire student body had joined the crowd of bystanders, averting their eyes from Amber to Lilly and Oliver.

"They are SO not losers," yelled Miley. Miley began to step forward, but Lilly pulled her back and headed towards the door.

"Lilly, hold up," Oliver called. Lilly paused and looked back at him. "Can't you guys just get off of our backs?"

"Umm…no" sneered Amber. While most of the student body was laughing at the situation Lilly and Oliver was in, Lilly was on the verge of tears. She couldn't take it. Oliver noticed this, and walked up to her taking her hand in his. He began to speak.

"You know what? Say what you want; but I really like Lilly and no-one is going to change that." Lilly smiled. Oliver was staring at her in such a loving tone.

"Oliver, I'm glad you like me. Are we still friends?" Lilly inquired.

"Umm… maybe I should make myself more precise. I really like-like you. I'm not certain yet, but I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with you," Oliver said shyly.

"This is so much better than the movies!" Sarah cooed from the crowd, slightly tearing.

"Yeah, it is…" Miley smiled.

"Oliver, do you mean that?" Lilly asked.

"I do. How do you feel about me, Lilly?" Oliver asked curiously. He was slightly ducking his head; afraid of rejection.

"I think… I think I've always thought of you as more than a friend, but I've just been too blind to see what's right in front of me…after all, I do wear contact lenses" Lilly laughed, causing Oliver to grin widely. Nobody in the entire school has ever seen him this happy for a while.

"So what happens next, Ollie?" Lilly asked Oliver. They had both come to realise that their conversation was displayed in front of the entire student body. Lilly and Oliver began to blush; awkwardly holding each others hands and looking up at each other.

"Just kiss already!" Miley shouted.

Oliver slowly began to lean down to Lilly. Lilly was too impatient and grabbed Oliver's head and pulled it down to hers. They kissed each other passionately; equivalent to the kiss of the gothic couple at the Coldplay concert. They broke away from each other after about thirty seconds.

As they moved apart from each other, they were greeted by plenty of 'Oohs' and 'Awws' from their fellow classmates.

"How pathetic?" snarled Amber with a disgusted expression sprawled across her face.

Lilly let go of Oliver's hands and walked up to Amber. Amber looked slightly frightened as Lilly began to speak. "Listen Amber, you half-wit sow, at least I have someone who cares about me, unlike you. Nobody likes you."

"Ugh, that's not true. Everybody loves me. Right, Sarah, Johnny?" Amber said while pointing at Sarah.

"Is there a second option?" Sarah replied nervously to Amber. Johnny nodded at Sarah's question.

Amber grunted and ran into the cafeteria, closely followed by Ashley – who was clearly her only true friend.

Lilly walked back over to Oliver. Oliver was grinning while he was motioning her head. "That was…AMAZING, Lilly! I'm so proud of you!" Oliver embraced her tightly, pulling her into his chest.

"Thanks," she replied.

Soon after, the school bell rang. "Come on ya'll, we have to get to roll-call," Miley said, interrupting Lilly and Oliver's embrace.

Lilly and Oliver entered their roll-call room, hand-in-hand, smiling proudly. This was the beginning of a wonderful relationship…

_A/N: The End. What did you think? I'm sorry I ended it kind of short, but I have studies to worry about now =[_

_I wish this story could be a video trailer on YouTube; I love watching trailers. So if anybody wants to make it one, _**PLEASE**_ feel free, but credit me for the story =]_

_Sadly, this will be my last fan fiction for awhile. Some of you may be happy at the thought of me stopping; and that's ok, because I'm not the greatest writer. But I am sorry for those who will be disappointed._

_**For those who like my style of writing, please read:**_

_Saddie Hawkins' Dance_

_Just Another Dance Fiasco_

_The Video Project_

_The Kissing Booth_

_The Greatest Surprise Of All_

_And you may any use these stories as Loliver trailers; if you wish. Just remember to credit me for the story =]_

**Please Review!**

_Happy Reading_

_~Natalie D._


End file.
